Talk:Kid Buu
Trivia Before somebody freaks, I feel the need to point out that my recent cuts from the trivia section is to remove ridiculous statements. There's no need to post his every line, nor that he's the fastest form of Buu in Tenkaichi (why not include strength and height while we're at it?). If there are any complaints, please bring it here first, unless I made a clear mistake. // [[User talk:Mikah|''~mikah~]] 23:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) This is LocC_09 and no i dont see a reason to complain about that im glad you took that unneeded stuff off. Mixing Request! I think we should mix all of Buu's forms into 1 section! I'm really tired right now so all I'm saying is! It's the SAME thing as with Cell! We mixed Cell so we should mix Buu! Its all mixed on one page now. Somebody just needs to delete this page and the pages on Super Buu and Evil Buu. Thunderbender18 17:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I've been reading over the article lately, I've been thinking, I know that all the other buu's are just transformations, but each one was like a different being. The Super Buu should at least have his own character page, he had enough development and forms for that. this is just so the page is less clustered.--User:Elementite 17:53, 13 May 2009 Yes I was planning to do that today and will start as soon as I get time. Thunderbender18 22:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I definitely agree, different forms of Buu are technically different entities. We should definitely create full pages for Super Buu and Kid Buu. We can probably leave Evil Buu just on this page, as he is technically just the evil from Buu, and Super Buu's absorptions can go on his page. If you'd like to start this project and feel qualified, then by all means go for it, and let me or anyone else know if you need help. If not, I'll pitch in as well when I can, and I'm sure others will as well. 22:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I guess I could maybe try to start a page, but I got finals for most of the month, so I may only be on for brief periods of time.--User:Elementite 18:13, 13 May 2009 NO!! BUU IS 1 PERSON NOT MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE IT IS ALOT BETTER THIS WAY DONT SEPARATE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 00:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well how could I say no to that well thought out and provactive argument Thunderbender18 00:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Technically, by Vegerots logic, then we should put uub in here and not give him a page, because he is just a reincarnation of kid buu. Also Mr. Buu is a separate being, as evil buu expelled him, and made Mr. Buu a new entity. User:Elementite 6:03, 14 May 2009 I know isn't it?! But seriously I don't want to give young and adolescent manga/anime fans into thinking they are to different people they are not the same person!!!!!!!!!!! They might act differently, But they are the same!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But listen all of his forms except for Good Buu are just kid buu after absorbing someone so Super Buu is just Kid Buu with the Kai but without the good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 00:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : And that's what page notes are for!!!!!?!?!!!!!?!?!!!!! I'm pretty sure it would be documented in each individual page that "Super Buu" and "Kid Buu" still come from the same base Buu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? I MEAN, WE REALLY WOULDN'T BE WORTH OUR WEIGHT IN SALT IF WE DIDN'T MAKE MENTION OF THAT ON EACH PAGE OR SO!...............! Personally, I'm all for giving Kid Buu and Super Buu their own pages if we have enough source material for them!?????????????????????????????! Boy, that's a lot of punctuation. ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 01:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::I'm going to have to concur with Doc Lithius on this. He's on the mark. I, too, am toward giving the forms separate pages as they are separate entities. Buu is not one person. Vegerot, you are not asserting anything. Opinion alone isn't enough to sustain clutter. Thunderbender, I am allowing you to fix the page the way I had initially insisted. Please do so, or I will be forced to do it myself. - 02:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) THEY ACT DIFFERENTLY BUT THEY ARE THE SAME CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're alone on the matter. They are not the same character. You can add as many exclamation marks as you want. You haven't swayed anything in your favor. However, you have proven that you are extremely childish in your response. - 01:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) If you make a page for Evil Buu you need one for Good Buu!!!!!!! Ok listen I understand that they become different people but Kid Buu stays Kid Buu is the base character and needs to stay on the original page!!!!!!!! Most powerful Buu Does anyone else think Kid Buu is Buu's most powerful form, after all Kibitoshin stated that he was Buu's most dangerous form and when Super Buu was turning into Kid Buu Goku said that Buu's power was increasing and not decreasing. :Since it's implied that SS3 Goku was slightly stronger than Kid Buu (but was unable to defeat him due to being encumbered by a living body) and Goku was convinced that both he and Vegeta were no match for Super Buu, it's very doubtful that Kid Buu was his strongest form. The wording in the anime is a bit misleading, as Old Kai says that the absorption of the Kais ''weakened Buu. However, in the manga, the Kais were said to calm Buu. Therefore, it's reasonable to conclude that Kid Buu is the most dangerous form due to his volatility, not necessarily his raw strength. In order of weakest to strongest, this is what's implied by the manga: :*'Good Buu' :*'Kid Buu' (fought Good Buu and was stronger, though Good Buu wasn't completely defenseless) :*'Evil Buu' (completely dominated Good Buu, implying he may have actually been stronger than Kid Buu) :*'Super Buu' (Evil Buu consumes Good Buu to form Super Buu — this likely made him stronger than Evil Buu, though it also preserved a trace of good in him, which prevented him from killing Mr. Satan) :*'Super Buu + Piccolo + Goten + Trunks' (Super Buu with additional intelligence and power) :*'Super Buu + Piccolo + Gotenks' (estimated by Goku to be roughly 50% stronger than the Super Buu + Piccolo + Goten + Trunks) :*'Super Buu + Piccolo + Goten + Trunks + Gohan' (Ultimate Gohan gets thrown in to make the most powerful villain in the manga) :Some of the implications are more vague than others, but when digging through the information available, that's the impression I got. There's also Fat Buu to contend with, which is a little tougher to gauge as he never fought with or consumed another form of Buu. Assuming that he was the sum of his parts (which is admittedly a shaky assumption), he was probably close in strength to Super Buu. (Both Fat Buu and Super Buu were a combination of Good and Evil Buus, with the former favoring his good side and the latter favoring his evil side.) :Anyway, I'm not suggesting we go inserting all that into articles, but we'd want to avoid contradicting what the series implies. -- 12:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::*Following reply moved from Talk:Majin Buu by nonoitall* ::The Good Buu that Kid Buu fought was basically the combined powers of South Kai and Daikaioshin which would explain why Super Buu lost all the kaioshin influence and reverted back to Kid Buu when he was pulled out. The Good Buu that Evil buu fought had about half the power of Fat Buu(or much less seeing as he was dominated by Evil Buu). When they refused into Super Buu, that Good Buu became the source of the Kaioshin's power for Super Buu otherwise, if he were the same, then Super Buu should have reverted back to Evil Buu. Therefore the list would be: ::*Good Buu (The one that Evil Buu fought) ::*Evil Buu ::*Good Buu (The one Kid Buu fought, or Mr. Buu) ::*Fat Buu ::*Kid Buu ::*Super Buu( The anime suggests states once or twice that Kid Buu is the strongest of the three but most manga readers would agree that Super Buu was the strongest. As stated above the manga doesnt state that the Daikaioshin supressed Kid Buu's power which makes me hesitant to put him weaker than Kid Buu but consensus seems to be that Fat Buu is Kid Buu with the Daikaioshin weakening him and Super is the Kid Buu with Daikaioshin strengthening him.) ::The rest same as above. ::Thunderbender18 22:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC) It really comes down to anime or manga. Anime wise the most powerful Buu is Kid Buu but manga wise the most powerful Buu is Gohan Buu Nubescout :::Interesting hypothesis! I still get the impression Kid Buu would have been weaker than Fat Buu (though Fat Buu obviously was not as volatile). After Goku fought Fat Buu, he was still uncertain whether he could have beaten him if he had really tried. (In the manga, he even said, "I don't think I could've Majin Buu".) On the other hand, both Vegeta and Goku were certain that Goku's full power would be enough to defeat Kid Buu, though Goku's living body exhausted him before he could summon up enough energy. The ultimate impression that it gives me at least, is that his absorption of the Kais did increase his strength, but tamed his destructive tendencies. The original manga's wording, saying that they calmed Buu rather than weakened him, seems to support this as well. Like I said before though, most of this qualifies as subtle implications, as nobody concretely states who was stronger. :::As far as anime vs. manga, the manga is the original work, and as such, holds a higher level of canonicity. Honestly though, I don't really see the anime as conflicting with the manga in this instance — I think it's just a bit more vague and ambiguous about the facts. -- 11:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well the anime does conflict with the Manga in that the statement is reversed. Goku says he probably could have beaten Fat Buu if he wanted to which leads to the conclusion that Fat Buu was weaker because when Goku fought him he wasnt as used to the effects of Super Saiyan 3 on a live body as he was when he fought Kid Buu, But if you say the statement is diffrent in the manga than I guess that conclusion is wrong. I personally dont really care who's stronger between Kid Buu and Fat Buu but I do think putting Evil Buu as stronger than Kid Buu is a bit off. Thunderbender18 14:30, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I'm not really biased toward one form of Buu either, and like I said, some of this is just subtle implications — somewhat subjective ones at that. I was only really trying to point out that we shouldn't be saying that Kid Buu is strongest, as it's clear from the manga (and even the anime) that he most likely was not. Aside from that, my list was just meant as talk page trivia to be taken with a grain of salt. -- 07:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Most Powerful Buu :*'Good Buu' :*'Kid Buu' (fought Good Buu and was stronger, though Good Buu wasn't completely defenseless) :*'Evil Buu' (completely dominated Good Buu, implying he may have actually been stronger than Kid Buu) *'Fat Buu' (Had the strength of both Evil and Good Buu, just as strong as Super Buu but his strength was suppressed) :*'Super Buu' (Evil Buu consumes Good Buu to form Super Buu — this likely made him stronger than Evil Buu, though it also preserved a trace of good in him, which prevented him from killing Mr. Satan) *'Super Buu + Piccolo' (Has the strength of Piccolo and the intellegence of Piccolo) :*'Super Buu + Piccolo + Goten + Trunks' (Super Buu with additional intelligence and power) :*'Super Buu + Piccolo + Gotenks' (estimated by Goku to be roughly 50% stronger than the Super Buu + Piccolo + Goten + Trunks) :*'Super Buu + Piccolo + Goten + Trunks + Gohan' (Ultimate Gohan gets thrown in to make the most powerful villain in the manga) Vegerot 11:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Is there any reason why whatever new information that's a part of this topic cannot be merged with the previous, identically named topic? On its own this comment does not seem to serve any purpose as a topic of its own, but you seem determined that it be here. (I didn't edit your comment, by the way. It was getting in the way of the original topic though, and like I said, it doesn't seem to be serving a purpose on its own.) -- 08:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Kill Count In the trivia section, someone has guessed that: *Statistically, in terms of kill count, not only does Kid Buu have the highest body count in Dragon Ball Z, but he also has the highest of any cartoon/anime character ever conceived, being able to destroy several planets worth of people. In total, Kid Buu generates an excessively high amount of body count in the billions, maintaining all sources of literature, film, and television series. However, this seems impossibly difficult to prove (specifically, the part about "the highest of any cartoon/anime character ever conceived"). Unless someone can produce a source for this, and remember that original research is not allowed, this piece of trivia should be removed. 05:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I would agree with this notion except we do witness in one instance in the anime when Kid Buu goes on a killing spree and obliterates quite a few planets simultaneously in succession. Supreme Kai states that this had happened before but never to this magnitude. It's logical to assume that billions were killed in that onslaught, which was observed onscreen. However, we don't have a definite number as that's not calculable. (On another note, I really wish there were a way to cut down the amount of linking your signature leaves mate, somehow that needs to be cut down otherwise it's going to consume much of the edit area in every place you post; it basically needs to be constructed then linked rather than separately constructed each time you post). - 05:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't disagree with the Dragonball bit, just the highest of any cartoon ever conceived. Theoretically, by merely thinking of a character that killed the amount of people Kid Buu killed + 1, I have disproved this trivia. Also, I'll work on the signature linking and let you know if I need help with that. -- 10X Kamehameha ::Signature bit is done. 05:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ay mate. If you can think of a person in another anime/movie-verse who has killed more than billions, then it would cancel out, but I can't. I tried factoring in Galactus from Marvel Universe who has Silver Surfer scout the universe to devour countless planets, as he is a God and needs the energy to survive. But even still, I don't think anyone in any universe is responsible for more kills than Kid Buu. Ultimately, it is still a bit speculative, I'd remove it myself, but I don't want to quarrel with member contributions too much, considering I've already tried my best to remove non-constructive versus arguments. My problem in this case is that it will likely be added once again after deletion. So, here's a healthy medium we can come upon. We should state that he has the largest body count in all of the DBZ universe, but not include the phrase that he has more kills in any universe. Characters like Galactus of Marvel (who is responsible for deaths of billions), or Palpatine of Star Wars (who is responsible for deaths of millions), are contenders as well. - 05:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, if we are counting comic books, Thanos once destroyed the entire multiverse, save himself, which would mean everyone in an infinite number of universes. I approve of your middle ground approach to the statement. 05:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ay comrade. Thanos indeed did much damage as well. Whilst my personal favorite Marvel character, Carnage, has thousands of deaths tied to his name, his body count is still lesser than those stated prior. Glad to see a fan as yourself is into multi-comic fandom as I am, even though I only like villains. It was also stated in DC universe that Joker destroyed the universe itself and recreated it just because he couldn't live without Batman (as that's his endemic obsession and the yin to his yang). The death of his enemy would mean an end to his purpose, and therefore, although he had accomplished annihilation, it was meaningless to him. - 05:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cool stuff. I'm really more into marvel than DC, being a big Venom fan myself. 05:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Venom, yeah, cept he's not really a villain but a hero in the end. Carnage will always be my personal favorite out of my love for villainy. If you're truly into Marvel (moreso than DC, though I love both), I recommend you check out two comics I find to be my personal favorites in all the Marvel Universe, both related to Carnage. They are "Mind Bomb" and "It's a Wonderful Life". They are about Carnage in prison and they deal with his psychotic actions and psychiatric analysis, my favorite issue. - 14:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) That's cool. I have the Maximum Carnage issues, and most of the Venom comics. He's actually a villian again, and his new host is the former Spider-man villian Scorpion. Eddie Brock is still a good guy and has somehow been cured of his cancer by a Symbiote made from the leftovers of Venom in his blood, called Anti-Venom. Needless to say, I prefer the old Venom stuff, lol. 19:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I have all those comics also, that's why I recommended these specific two to you since I know you might really like them. Do you have the "separation anxiety" , "carnage unleashed", "planet of the symbiotes", and "lethal enforcer" series? all those comics have venom as a primary character also. - 04:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yah, I actually own every Venom mini-series, though I'm missing the first 2 issues of Planet of the Symbiotes. They're actually Amazing Spider-Man and Spider-Man, but I'd still read them if I had them. I'll check out those Carnage comics if they're at the store near me. Are they a Carnage mini-series, one of the Spider-Man series, or something else? 04:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :They are Carnage one-shots, so the titles are "Carnage", not spider-man series. Technically, "Mind Bomb" is my most favorite and "It's a Wonderful Life" is my second most favorite. I'd tell you what happens but I really don't want to spoil the actual plot as it's very graphic and psychological. - 04:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Kill count is trivial anyway, and serves no purpose in the article other than fan boy eye candy; similar to character quotes. It should be removed. --MistressGojira 04:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Haha yes...kill count...just what we were discussing on this, the Kid Buu talk page =) 05:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :lol yes. It's trivial to the extent that it's good to note Kid Buu has the highest in terms of body count. Frieza would likely come in at second. But I agree, it is likely "eye candy", that's a rather nice way to put it. - 05:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Kid Buu is strongest It is stated by the Supreme Kai that Kid Buu is Buu's strongest form in the episode "True Saiyans Fight Alone." He literally says, "this is his original form, he is stronger than ever!" :I know that. Almost every person who watches the fight (including Supreme Kai) notes that Kid Buu is his strongest form. I don't know why people keep wanting to prove otherwise by saying his other forms are superior just because he absorbs other characters. It's still crucial to note that the characters themselves say that Kid Buu is the strongest form. - 06:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose it is because people feel like it would make more sense for Buu to get stronger after he absorbs people. It is true that he gets stronger when he absorbs people it's just that absorbing the Kais greatly brought down his power because of their goodness and innocence which conflicts with Buu's pure evil. But in the manga Gohan Buu is the strongest!!(talk) 11:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC)!!!!!! :Gohan buu is not the strongest. That's false implication by fans and by "that time in story" in viz manga, not official Japanese manga. - 16:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Possible 2 Kid Buus? If the Kai pods were removed from Mr. Buu (Good Buu), wouldn't there be 2 Kid Buus? o_O Bgizzles45 13:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC)